Who's the little kid now
by thede-ager
Summary: iris is always calling ash a little kid well what happens when the role is switched
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in east unova and are heroes were relaxing until some trouble came along.

''Team rocket! What are you guys doing here?'' Ash said

''What do you think to steal meloetta Jessie said and maybe steal your Pokémon while we're at it''

''I don't think so Pikachu use thunderbolt''

''Pachirchu use discharge'' Dawn said ''emolga use thunderbolt'' Iris said ''stunfisk use thundershock'' Cilan said then team rocket got shot with all of that electricity then an explosion was heard and then ''were blasting off again'' team rocket said

Later… back at the team rocket secret base

''Ugh those twerps always getting in are way'' James said ''yea if only dere was a way to get those twerps out of ta way'' meowth said ''doctor Xavier could you make a way a ray that can make the twerps vulnerable''

''Well I do have something that can get them out of the way'' doc Xavier said

''What?'' They all said in union

He told them what the ray did

''Oh yea that will be perfect'' Jessie said with an evil grin on her face

Meanwhile in Cynthia's summer home Ash and Iris were having one of there fights and it all began with iris calling him a little kid and Cilan and Dawn were trying to get them to stop fighting

''C'mon guys stop fighting'' Dawn asked trying to get them to stop fighting

''No way she's always doing this to me and I've had it'' ash said angrily

''It's not my fault you always act like such a kid'' Iris said they both growled at each other and walked in different directions

''Does this always happen Cilan?'' Dawn asked

''Some days are better than others'' Cilan said ''I'll talk to Ash you talk to Iris''

But what didn't what was yet to come


	2. Chapter 2

I know the last chapter was really short but it wasn't really a chapter more like a prologue but anyway this one is going to be longer enjoy and I promise I will always finish my fanfiction

Chapter 2

Cilan walked into the room where they were staying in and walked to Ash's bed where Ash was laying down and looking at the ceiling

"if you're here to try and make me feel better then go away I don't want to talk right now" Ash said

"Look I just want to talk to you" Cilan said calmly" now why you don't tell me why you're so mad"

"it's just I always get so mad when iris calls me a little kid I don't know why it just does" Cilan chuckled quietly to himself

"Did someone else always call you a little kid back in pallet town?" Cilan asked

Ash thought about then finally remembered "my old childhood rival Gary Oak whenever I got hurt and started crying about he would make fun of me and call me a baby maybe that's why I hate when iris calls me a little kid"

"that could be a possibility" Cilan said "c'mon lets go see Iris"

Meanwhile outside Dawn was trying to find Iris but was having a hard time finding her because of how big this neighborhood was "IRIS,IRIS" Dawn yelled trying to find her then she saw her sitting on a tree eating an apple with axew "Iris" Dawn said relieved

Iris noticed Dawn, grabbed an apple and threw it at her Dawn dodged it though "get out of here I just want to be alone"

"Get down here I just want to talk" dawn said this time axew threw the apple and Dawn dodged again "alright if you're not coming down I'm coming up" Dawn started climbing up she got up and sat on the branch next to the branch iris was sitting on "so why do you always call Ash a little kid?" dawn asked

"I don't know? He is one" iris said

"no there's more to it than just that tell me the real reason" Iris looked down at her feet "c'mon Iris you can tell me anything"

"look dawn I'll tell you when I feel its right okay I just don't feel right talking about" Iris said not looking at dawn

"alright I understand"

Then out of nowhere team rocket comes out with the ray doctor Xavier gave them

"Hello twerps" James said

"team rocket" iris said shocked

"not you guys again" dawn said

"hey where are the rest of the twerps" Jessie said with rage

"There inside" iris said while they both got off the tree

"We can dest get dem wile were done with these two" meowth said "fire the hole" meowth said as the gun fired a blue and yellow beam iris jumped in front of the beam so dawn didn't get hit

"IRIS!" Dawn screamed

"Hey don't worry your next" Jessie said

"I don't think so" a voice from behind said it was Ash and Cilan

"good all the twerps are here fire again" James said

"Pansage bullet seed" then a green monkey came out and started shooting seeds

"Pikachu thunder" Ash told his number 1 partner "pikaaaa chuuu"

Team rocket got hit and flew in the sky

"Iris are you o" Dawn stopped as she looked at Iris

"uh I'm fine wait how'd you guys get so big?" iris asked looking up at her much bigger friends

"Iris were not the ones that got big you're the one who got small" ash said pulling out a mirror so iris could see herself she was shocked to see a smaller version of herself surprisingly her clothes shrunk to

"what I shrunk!" Iris said shocked as ever

"Iris I don't think you shrunk I think you got younger you look 3 years old exactly" Cilan said Ash couldn't help but chuckle to himself

"What so funny?" iris said

"it's just your always calling me a little kid but look at you now" Ash started laughing again Iris got mad and kicked Ash in his shin with all her might "ow! that hurt!" ash said hopping up and down holding on to his leg

" that's for laughing at me" Iris said as she started pouting

"I'm sorry Iris" ash said as he knelt down and hugged her "I'm also sorry for earlier today I over reacted" Iris felt the warmth of Ash's hug

"no I'm sorry I know calling you a little kid upsets you and I do it anyway I'm a terrible friend aren't I" Iris said looking a little sad

"that's not true you're a great friend" Ash said as Cilan and Dawn smiled at their two friends making up from there earlier fight

" I think we should go inside to ask Cynthia if we can use her video phone" Cilan said all their friends looked at him confused when Iris did it it was cute

" why?" they all said in union

"so we can call professor juniper" Cilan said trying to be more clear

" I still don't get" Iris said

"that makes two of us" Ash said

"maybe professor juniper can reverse what happened to Iris"

"that's a good idea" Dawn said

"as long as I get turned back to normal do anything"

"alright lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As are heroes were walking back into Cynthia's summer home

"Hey Cynthia can we use your video phone?" Cilan asked

"sure why?"

"well do you know the team rocket" Ash said

"yes"

"well they turned Iris into a 3 year old girl"

"where's Iris?" Cynthia asked

"she's right next to me" Dawn said as Cynthia noticed Iris

"oh sorry your just so small I couldn't see you" Cynthia said

"No problem but can we use your video phone" iris asked and Cynthia decided to do one thing before they could use it

"Sure but only if you say please Iris"

Iris sighed "please" Iris said in the cutest way possible Cynthia giggled

"Yup" she said "her let me show you where it is" Cynthia said and started directing them to where her video phone is when they got there she left to another room then they called prof juniper and luckily for them she answered

"Hello" prof juniper said

"Hi professor" Ash said "how're you doing" Cilan said "hi my name is Dawn' Dawn said

"Oh why hello Ash and Cilan and nice to meet you dawn. Where's Iris"

"That's why we called can you make a machine that enhances your age" Ash said but professor juniper had a confused face on her "oh the reason is" Ash tells all that happened in chapter 2

"Oh now I get" then iris showed up

"Hi professor juniper" Iris said

"Hi Iris tell me how old are you?" juniper asked making sure Iris's mind wasn't regressed

"I'm 11 years old" (don't know how old she is so were saying 11)

"So can you do it professor?"

'Yup it will take 6 hours to make and a day to get here"

"That's great see you tomorrow" Cilan said and they hung up

Meanwhile in west unova professor juniper was making the machine (or ray) until… team rocket barged in her lab with the same ray that turned Iris into a 3 year old

"Hello prof." Jessie said

"Team rocket what do you want" juniper said

"We over heard that you're going to turn one of the twerps back to normal but that can happen" James said

"Say ello to childhood" meowth said as the beam came out and hit the prof turning her into a 3 year old girl

"Oh no" prof juniper said looking at her smaller body

"Oh yes" team rocket said in union then noticed the small prof jumping trying to reach a poke ball now on a high table for her "oh no you don't" but before they could stop her she was able to get it off the table

"Come on out darmanitan" and a Pokémon came out but stared at the little girl "oh it's me darmanitan I'll explain later right now use flamethrower" then the Pokémon shot a flamethrower attack which sent team rocket flying

"Doesn't this just remind you of the old times" James said

"Were blasting of again" team rocket said in union back at the lab the small prof told her Pokémon why she was a little kid then recalled back in its pokeball then used here watch to contact Bianca luckily she finished her journey she lost the unova league and now she helps prof juniper

"Bianca" she said through her watch

"prof are you getting a cold or something I've got everything you wanted from the store I can go to the medicine section"

"no I'm fine but when you're done at the store come back here asap" then she hung up about 10 minutes later Bianca came in

"I'm here prof what did you ne-ee" Bianca said when she looked at the prof "well now I see why you needed me to come so quickly what happened?" Bianca asked then prof juniper told her everything from Iris to team rocket

"so you need to help me because I can't reach stuff like I used to"

"alright" and then the 10 and now 3 year old girls were working on a way to reverse what happened to the professor and Iris

What will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

So I've decided that this chapter will be about Iris and the next one will be about Juniper

Chapter 4

"So what did she say?" Cynthia asked

"Iris will be back to her normal age tomorrow" ash told her. Iris started tugging on Dawns skirt

"what is it Iris?" Dawn asked

"well um I can't see to um reach any doors in this condition so can you um help me go to the um" "do you want me to open the door to the bathroom?" dawn asked "yes please" "okay lets go" they went to the bathroom dawn opened the door but before she could go dawn asked

"are you sure you can do this on your own?" Dawn asked a little concerned

"I'll be fine I'll hit the door if I need help okay" Iris said

"okay" then Iris went in Dawn heard a flush which was good but then heard a knock on the door so she opened it

"Dawn can you help me wash my hands?" Iris asked

"sure" Iris and dawn both walked into the bathroom Dawn picked up Iris so she can reach the sink and Iris washed her hands when she was done both girls walked out of the bathroom and to the living room where the boys were

"hey Iris come here" Ash said Iris did what she was told and came to him then he picked her up and sat her on her lap

"what do you want Ash?" Iris asked

"nothing I just want to talk to you about this whole situation"

"Ash I'm fine really" iris said with her voice cracking a little

"Iris I'm serious don't worry you can tell me anything" Ash said to iris as she started to tear up then she started crying on ash's chest (or his shirt I didn't know what to write) "shh it's okay just let it out" iris stopped crying and started to sniffle and she felt so good when Ash was rubbing her back

"thank you Ash I feel so much better" iris said looking at him with her cute little eyes

Later…

"dinner" Jarvis said as everyone came to the table but there was a bit of a problem

"um I can't see the table" Iris said

"I know what to do" Ash said as he picked her up and put her on his lap like before but for some reason she didn't mind she liked sitting on Ash's lap Cilan couldn't help but smile to himself of what Ash was doing for Iris

"dinner tonight will be chicken soup and tea will that be okay?" Jarvis asked

"it's perfect Ash said

"and for the Pokémon my homemade Pokémon food" Jarvis put the bowls of Pokémon food on the floor "if you need anything else just call me

"okay" they all said in union

"so Iris" Dawn said "are you exited that you're going to be 11 again

"yea" Iris said smiling

"so Iris" Ash said "can you tell me why you always call me a little kid" Iris thought about and decided it was time to tell them

"well Ash"

Flashback 4 years ago

It was back in the village of dragons Iris was swinging on a vine which everyone made fun of her for they said only little kids do that but Iris liked to do it anyway but one day the vine broke and when she fell off she was crying everyone surrounded her and was laughing at her for crying and falling off the vine and she was called a little kid for a long long time

End of flashback

Iris was tearing up from telling that story Ash hugged her "I'm sorry Iris that must've been tough for you"

"well I think it's time we all went to bed it's been on heck of a day today don't you think" Cynthia said

"Sure" they all said in union

Meanwhile at team rocket secret hq

Prof Xavier when are we going to steal meloetta James said annoyed

Relax were going to do it once you guys turn all of them into toddlers and I find out all of melloettas moves then we'll attack"

"right" they all said in union

Back at Cynthia's summer home

They were all asleep but Iris was moving around In her bed

Inside Iris's dream "get away from me" Iris was still 3 years old and she was backing up as team rocket got closer "please don't hurt me" Iris said as she was trapped in a corner

"we wouldn't do a ding but wewe going to need you fow some weseawch meowth said as he put Iris in a sack Iris woke up breathing heavily looking around seeing she was still in the room she walked up to Ash's bed and shook his body trying to wake him up it worked

"mmm" a groggy Ash said "Iris what's wrong"

"I had a nightmare can I sleep with you?" Iris asked

"Sure Pikachu make some room for Iris" "pika" Iris got on the bed and slept right next to Pikachu

"goodnight Iris"

"goodnight Ash" and they both fell asleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bianca can you pass me that hammer" Bianca stood there "Bianca"

"I'm sorry I just don't think I should give you the hammer"

"Why not?" Juniper said

"Well it might be too heavy for you" Bianca said concerned

"Bianca just hand me the hammer" Juniper said a little annoyed

"Alright" Bianca handed Juniper the hammer but when Bianca let go of the hammer it immediately fell on the table Juniper tried to pick it up but like Bianca said it was too heavy "told you"

"can you help me lift it" Bianca lifted the hammer "now hit it right here" Bianca hit the spot where she was pointing

After 3 hours on working on the machine it was half way done just like expected "alright I'll be right back"

"where are you going?" juniper asked with a bit of sadness like a real 3 year old I guess Bianca must've grown on her in a way

"I'm just going to make lunch that's all I'll be right back okay" Bianca said

"okay I just didn't know where you were going" Juniper said Bianca giggled a little then went into the kitchen to make 2 PB and J sandwiches luckily juniper was using a screwdriver Bianca came back in the lab with 2 PB and J sandwiches

"prof why don't you take a break and eat your sandwich" Bianca said

"no I'm almost done" Juniper whined

"you've been working on that ray all day it's time to eat"

"please just 5 more minutes" Juniper whined again

"Now" Bianca said in a annoyed and strict tone

"okay" Juniper said excepting defeat Bianca picked her up and placed her on a chair with at least 1 telephone book sat her down and put the sandwich down

"I hope you like PB and J" Bianca said

"it was my favorite thing to eat as a kid" Juniper said smiling

"that's good to hear now eat up you're going to need the energy" Bianca said

"right" Juniper said with a mouthful of PB and J when she was finished there was PB and J all over face Bianca giggled

"looks like someone's a messy eater huh" Bianca said

'this is one of the reasons I don't eat PB and J a lot" Juniper said as Bianca wiped her face with a napkin

"what was the other reason?" Bianca asked then Juniper yawned

"getting sleepy is the other reason" Juniper said looking sleepy

"I think it's time for a nap" Bianca suggested but Juniper refused to

"No I have to finish the ray Bianca" Juniper said but Bianca picked up The sleepy Juniper "let me go Bianca" Juniper said squirming to get out of Bianca's grip

"15 minutes of sleep is not going to kill you" Bianca said

"yes it will it will kill time I need to finish" juniper said still squirming Bianca was getting annoyed and needed to think of a way to get her to sleep and she got an idea

"hush little baby don't say a word momma's going to buy you a mocking bird" Bianca sang and Juniper was out like a Christmas light Bianca carried her to her bed and set her down and Bianca went down stairs and decided to read her book for 15 minutes then wake her up

4:00 P.M. Juniper woke up and looked at her clock and saw the time and was mad at how long she slept and knew what she was going to do find Bianca "wow what a good book" she said as she put the book down

"BIANCA!" Juniper yelled and she noticed the toddler walking up to her

"what is it why'd you just yell at me?" Bianca asked

"do you know what time it is" Juniper said angrily Bianca shook her head "4:00 I was asleep for 3 hours"

"what no it can't be 4:00"

"look at the clock" Bianca looked at the clock

"oh"

"we need to finish the ray now Bianca" Juniper said

"alright let's get to work" Bianca said 3 hours later they finished the ray "it's finished" Bianca said happily

"quick fire it at me" Bianca said but before she fired it team rocket came in

"not so fast yamask shadow ball" the ghost Pokémon came out and shot a dark ball which hit the floor and caused smoke to rise

"Sorry but we can't let you age it will ruin are plan" Jessie said as they went flying in their balloon

"hey get back here!" Bianca yelled

"I know here there going east unova ,Bianca do you know how to drive?" Juniper asked

"yes" Bianca said

"take my car were going to east unova" Juniper said


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Bianca go in the driver's seat and put Juniper in the back seat and buckled her up Bianca started the car and started following team rockets balloon luckily there ballon can't go that fast but they wanted to follow them not attract there attention

Later they made it to east unova "do you want me to stop?" Bianca asked

"no keep following them till they land" Juniper said

"right" they kept following them then they stooped when they stopped at a beach a black submarine with a red R on it came up and let them in and went back underwater "what do we do now?" Bianca asked

"well were in east unova where Ash, Iris, Cilan and Dawn are we should find them" juniper said they started to find them finally they found 3 teens and a 3 year old girl on a bench talking "that must be them lets go" Bianca and juniper ran over to them

"Bianca, who's the kid?" Ash asked

"is that prof Juniper?" Cilan asked

"yup" Bianca told them what happened in chapter 3 and in chapter 5

"so you know where there hideout is" Iris asked

"yes but were going to need your help" Juniper said

"hold on Jarvis!" dawn called

"yes" Jarvis said

"can you watch Iris and prof Juniper" Dawn asked

"What!" Iris and Juniper said in union

"sure" Jarvis said

"we can help you" Iris said

"no it's too dangerous given your current state" Ash said

"we may be kids but we have strong Pokémon" Juniper said

"but we can't risk you guys getting hurt" Cilan said

Later after all that arguing the older people won so Iris and Juniper were inside the house finding a way to escape

"so are there any vents we could go through?" Juniper asked

"yea but were not tall enough and there's nothing tall enough for us to stand on" Iris said "maybe we could get Jarvis to sleep then we could sneak out" iris suggested

"No the butler seems to be really good and serious at his job" Juniper said they thought more about then Juniper got an idea hey I brought my ecellgor (didn't know how to spell it) I taught it sleep spore we can use that on Jarvis

"Yea that can work" Iris said

"come on out ecellgor" the bug Pokémon came out and stared at the two girls "ecellgor I'll tell you the story later you see that guy right" she pointed at Jarvis and the Pokémon nodded and shot a sleep spore at the butler and he fell asleep 'success' and when they made it to the door a hand touched their shoulders they turned around to see Cynthia (don't know why she didn't go with them)

"Where do you two think you're going" Cynthia asked

"uh were going outside to play tag" Iris said

"uh-huh yea do you think I'm stupid" Cynthia said

"look we can help" Iris said

"no you need to stay safe" Cynthia said in a strict tone

"I have an idea" Juniper whispered to Iris she told her the plan after she was done they both put on the cutest faces they could which made Cynthia aw

"can we please go to the team rocket secret hideout please" Iris and Juniper said in union in the cutest way possible

"of course anything for you two" Cynthia said looking into their adorable pleading eyes Cynthia got in the driver's seat and Iris and Juniper got in the back seat and they drove to the beach where team rockets hideout was

Meanwhile in T.R. hideout are heroes just entered there submarine and are about to have a Pokémon

"Woobat, yamask, zorua come out" and 3 Pokémon came out

Pikachu, piplup, pansage your up" and 3 Pokémon came out Pikachu was fighting zorua, piplup was fighting woobat and pansage was fighting yamask

"woobat use air slash"

"piplup use bubble beam"

Yamask use shadow ball

Pansage use bullet seed

Zorua use shadow ball

Pikachu use thunderbolt

After some battling are heroes lost and were captured "now that your all trapped we can turn you all into toddlers"

As they were about to fire they got a bit of a surprise?


	7. Chapter 7

It's the final chapter enjoy

chapter 7

"Darmanitan, Dragonite use flamethrower" the two little girls said

"Iris and prof Juniper what are you guys doing here?" Ash asked

"we told you we want to help" Iris said

"where's Bianca?" Juniper asked

"when we were on are way here she saw a snow cone truck and went to buy a snow cone" Dawn told them

"do you tink wewe going to be defeated by minatuwe twewps" meowth said

"yup" they both said in union

Woobat, Yamask come on out" when they came out they wouldn't attack then they began to glow at the same time "there evolving" they stopped glowing and now there was a swoobat and configuragus

"this is going to be a little harder than I thought" Juniper said "darmanitan flamewheel on swoobat"

"dragonite use dragon rage on configuragus" after some battling Iris and Juniper beat Jessie And james

"it's not over yet we still need to catch melloetta an you two are not getting in the way zorua get out here" just like swoobat and configuragus it started 'evolving' "it's now a zoruak"

"dragonite, darmanitan return" they both returned and took out more Pokémon "excadrill, ecellgor come on out" there next pair of strongest Pokémon came out

"zoruak use shadow claw on ecellgor" he did as told and with just one attack he was down

"ecellgor return go cinncinno" another Pokémon came out

"excadrill dig"

"dodge it" surprisingly it did dodge "shadow ball" the shadow ball hit the mole Pokémon and was down she returned it back in its poke ball

"this zoruak is strong we need to combine are move" Juniper said

"right" Iris said

"cinncinno, emolga use thunderbolt" they did it and zoruak couldn't handle all of that electricity and went down

"way'd a go stupid Pokémon"

"use thunderbolt on that guy emolga" Iris said pointing to prof Xavier

"you too cinncinno" they both thunderbolted the professor and flew out of the submarine and then they pushed a button and their friends were free

"Cilan get the aging ray" Juniper told Cilan

"right" he grabbed it

"now pull that trigger" Juniper said when he did a green and red beam hit both Iris and Juniper and they returned to their normal ages

"yes I'm back to my old age" Iris said then Iris found the de-aging ray and grabbed "hey team rocket" they looked up and gasped "I think it's time you guys get a taste of your own medicine" she fired the ray at them and they turned into 3 year old toddlers and then are heroes left the submarine

"hey guys what I miss?" Bianca asked while eating a snow cone

Well how'd you like my first fanfiction even if you didn't like it too bad I'm still going to make them. Well bye I will see you next fanfiction hopefully


End file.
